Miracle
by xxNight Angelxx
Summary: First in the A Little Gift trilogy A one shot where Harry recives a letter from a friend, in it are pages from Lily and James' diaries. From these Harry learns something he has always been denied the story of how his parents came together.


Harry Potter lay in bed thinking about his parents. Having never had the chance to get to know them, and now with their best-friend and his only real father-figure dead, Harry was more determined than ever to find out about them. He didn't know how though. His aunt, his mother's sister, refused to talk about them. She hated anything to do with the magical world, more importantly she hated her sister. There was no chance he would ever find out about them that way. Both sets of grandparents were dead, before he was even born. That route was out. The only people he could ask were Remus Lupin, another of his parents' friends and Dumbledore. Dumbledore had kept so much from him though, whether for good reasons or not, Harry didn't know whether he could really trust him. And as for Remus, he hadn't seen him since that day. He wasn't really sure he could handle him. So here he was, facing a big dilemma of how to find out the information.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rapping at the window. Opening it he saw an owl fly in. He didn't recognize it as it sat on his bed; he recognized the writing on the letter it carried, though. But how could it be? Sirius was dead; there was no way he could be writing to him. He opened the envelope, out fell several sheets of parchment. He thought maybe it was a long letter until he realised that there was different hand-writing on the pages. He picked up the one belonging to Sirius.

_Harry,  
if you're reading this then you know I'm dead. I asked Moony to send this to you if anything happened to me. I know you always wondered about your parents, and after you saw that memory of Snape's you were especially curious as to why Lily ever married James. I hope these help you. I never gave them to you before, I always figured I'd be around to tell you myself, but if you're reading this then I guess I'm not. Read about their miracle, and take comfort in the knowledge that they really did love each other, and you. And that no matter how long they've been dead, no matter how much you feel alone, they are always there for you.  
Sirius_

Harry blinked back the tears that threatened to spill as he examined the other pieces of parchment. He noticed there were only two other styles of hand-writing; a delicate one and a more heavy-handed, messy one. As he saw the way each one started and ended he realised they were diary entries, from his parents' diaries. Hurriedly he began reading them.

**Nov 3rd 1982**

_It's a miracle. This is the first day in…I can't even think how long, that Potter hasn't asked me to go out with him. Wait, scratch that. It's the first day he hasn't spoke to me and/or bugged me in 6 years. And it's really weird. To be honest it scares me a bit. How am I supposed to take it? It means one of two things. Either he's given up on me, finally, or he's regrouping and is trying to think of a new way to get me interested. Please, Merlin let it be the former!_

_On unrelated news, Dumbledore has asked me to be in charge of putting the Leavers Book together. It's like the muggle version of a yearbook but it celebrates all 7 of our years here, not just one of them. I think he asked me because I'm Head Girl so obviously more responsible and trustworthy. I've already started planning for it. I need to get a team together, interview all our year to get quotes off them. Because it's a purely student project I need to find a decent photographer in the school and get photos of everyone. I'll need other stuff as well, like accounts of the main events from the last few years. Oh, I'll need to start thinking about colour schemes soon, too._

_This is going to be the best Leavers Book ever._

_Now all I need to do is focus on this and the N.E.W.T.'s and then school will be over and I can concentrate on becoming an Auror._

_L.E_

Harry stared blankly at the sheet before him. "L.E" that was his mother, Lily Evans, but he didn't understand how this was meant to help him. All it did was confirm his beliefs that his mother hated his father. She was more determined in getting what she wanted out of life, motivated by things she was asked to do by her teachers. She was scared by his father, desperate for him to leave her alone so that she could get on with the things she was focussed on. It didn't answer any of his questions, only added to him. He picked up the next parchment.

**Nov 10th 1982**

_Padfoot is here right now, congratulating me on going a week without talking to or mentioning Lily and I have to say I'm quite proud of myself. I mean, sure I can't stop thinking about her, but to not mention her in any way…Well that's good for me. Although, it's probably down to the fact that I haven't looked at her in that time. That sounds odd doesn't it? I've been completely besotted with her ever since that day on the train and now I'm refusing to look at her._

_Let me explain:_

_A week and a day ago I was sat on my bed, right here in fact, talking about Lily and for some reason the guys were getting bored. I don't understand them sometimes. I sit there everyday listening to them talk about whatever they're talking about that day but the minute I start talking about Lily they switch off. Is it too much to ask they that listen to me every once in a while? It's not like I talk about her that much. Only a couple of times a day…I'm getting off track here. So yeah, they were bored listening to be talking about her and told me I had to get over her – If she hadn't agreed to going out with me by now then she never would. I couldn't, I said to them, she was Lily. I saw them roll their eyes and the look they exchanged and then, as though they'd rehearsed the next bit, they made me a bet; Go one month without mentioning her._

_I know that they knew the only way I could do this was by not talking to or looking at her for this time. And so, in some weird way, they are trying to help me get over Lily, but it's not that easy, and it's not going to work._

_So why did I go along with it? Like I said, they made me a bet, and I'm never one to back down from a challenger. So here I am, a week into it and succeeding, in the verbal part anyway. I'm going to struggle tomorrow though; somehow she got listed as my interviewer for the Leavers Book._

_J.P_

Harry was shocked; he couldn't believe his father's friends would do something like that, that Sirius would try and trick him into giving up on Lily like that. If it had worked then they would never have ended up together, he would never have been born. Although, he thought with a twinge of sadness. If it had worked, James and Lily would still be alive, just not together, and so would Sirius. He would never have felt he needed to protect Harry because Harry wouldn't have been there to protect. Frustrated, and getting angry to the point where he couldn't read anymore, Harry was, for once in his life, grateful to be shouted by his Aunt Petunia.

As eager as he was to get away from the letter, Harry found that as the day went on his mind kept drifting back to it and the diary pages. He wanted to know more so at the first chance he got, which was early evening, he ran back up to his room to read the next page.

**Nov 11th 1982**

_Its official, I've woken up in a parallel universe! I just don't know when. I'd guess around the 3rd, that's when all this weirdness started. Or should I say that's when James started acting weird._

_I guess I only really noticed today, mostly because he was being…well, nice. Okay, so somehow I got stuck doing his interview for the Leaver's Book (Alright, so I know how – My crew walked out on me because of "creative differences." Apparently they don't like it when I show them what needs correcting on the work they've done. I mean, hello! I am in charge, and I'm trying to make this as good as it can be.) Anyway, he showed up in the classroom I've occupied and, god love him, he seemed nervous. I started asking him the usual questions; Career goals, expectations he had when he started Hogwarts that had come true and just general stuff like favourite lessons and such._

_Not only was he quiet and polite during the whole thing, but his answers surprised me too. I mean, who'd have thought Mr "I live and breathe for Quidditch" Potter would want to be an Auror? I just find the whole thing so surprising. He lives for two things, Quidditch and pranks. I just never thought that he'd actually want to help people. And his expectations, well that was what really surprised me. He said that he'd only ever wanted two things; to be on the Quidditch team – well he got that and became captain, too. The other was that he'd wanted to fall in love. He said that "In the last couple of days I've realised that's happened, it's just a shame she doesn't feel the same." I'm not sure why but I really felt for him. He seemed so vulnerable, especially when he told me how his parents had met and fallen in love at Hogwarts. But when his mother died a couple of years after James was born, his father was left heartbroken. He never got over his wife's death, and so James had always wanted to fall in love and marry his sweetheart from Hogwarts. That way he could live the life they never had. Though, and he was struggling to talk by now he was so upset, he added that he would want to die at the same time as his love. I was thinking that was a little creepy until he said in his quietest voice "That way neither of us would have to know what it's like to live without the other." How Aww is that?_

_Not only that but not once did he try to make a move on me. I guess he really has moved on. He hasn't looked at me once in the last week, never mind anything else. That's what I find weird though, and this id making me sound so odd, I just…I don't understand how he can suddenly stop asking me just like that. I guess I shouldn't complain I should just be grateful that I wasn't the one he was talking about before. And that whoever she is has had the effect on him to make him realise he should start being nicer to people._

_That makes no sense so I'll explain. I was walking down a corridor a few hours after that interview when I saw a bunch of 3rd years picking on a small first year. I was going to go over and get it sorted out and deduct some points when out of nowhere James jumps in and put a stop to it without the use of his wand. I'm fairly certain he gave the gang a detention too. I actually felt myself liking him at that moment._

_Oh, gosh. I've just reread all this and realised that not once did I call him Potter. I actually wrote James…Like I said; I'm in a parallel universe._

_L.E_

Harry was smiling by the time he finished that page. His father wasn't the bad guy Snape had made him out to be, he wasn't the arrogant man he'd seen in the pensieve. Here he could actually see why his mother fell in love with him. More than that, he could tell that, even if Lily hadn't realised herself at that point, she was starting to like him. This brought a big grin to his face, one that didn't fade even when he was forced to spend the evening waiting on his aunt and uncle, to their great annoyance.

He was sat up beneath his covers, his wand the only light as he read the next piece of parchment. He had to read like this, if his uncle found he was still up then he would undoubtedly still be in trouble and he didn't want to think how his aunt would react to knowing he had something belonging to his parents in her house. So here he was, forced to read in secret by wand light.

**Nov 11th 1982**

_I think maybe the guys were right to make that bet. A dramatic change in opinion I know, but if you'd been there today you would understand. And anyway, it's not like they were right for the reasons they wanted._

_I went to that interview thing. At first I was a little apprehensive; after all, I knew that the minute I started to talk to her everything I've worked so hard to do would be reversed in a matter of seconds, so I decided to keep calm. I told her everything she wanted to know, and in the case of my expectations, more than enough. I'm not sure what happened really, but before I knew what I was saying I'd told Lily about my parents. Not even Sirius knows as much as I told her, but for some reason it felt right to tell her, as though she needed to know. Thankfully she didn't laugh in my face._

_I think, really, if I could tell her that then I must really like her. And if it wasn't for the guys making that bet then I wouldn't have been so different today. If I hadn't been so different then I could never have come to the conclusion that I shared with her, without her even realising who I was talking about. I love Lily Evans. I guess I've always known, but to actually realise, it's a wonderful feeling. I was so happy today I even helped out a little kid. Who'd have thought that punishing a bunch of third years would feel even better when you know something like that?_

_I'm just so…Words can't describe. And it's only half of what my parents felt. I want it all…_

_J.P_

Harry laughed as he read the last bit. His father seemed so jubilant and he was surprised by how easy it was to imagine.

For the most part he wanted to stay up and read these pages all night, but he was tired. As a compromise he picked up the next page, it was only small so he read that.

**Nov 12th 1982**

_Peter asked me a question today. He said that with everything going on in the outside world why would I want to leave Hogwarts and become an Auror. What he meant but never said is "Why would I want to become an Auror when there's a maniac out there who's killing anyone who opposes him." And I have to hand it to him; it was a good question, quite profound for Peter. I set about thinking of an answer and can only come to one conclusion._

_I hate everything the so-called Dark Lord stands for, and when it comes down to it I'm willing to die if it means I help to stop him. I would rather die knowing that I have done something to stop his would-be regime than live a life hiding in fear and hoping that he never finds me or my family._

_I told Peter but he didn't seem to understand. Honestly, sometimes I find him hard to understand._

_J.P_

As he finished that page, the tiredness became overwhelming and sleep enveloped him.

Harry awoke early the next morning. True he always woke early, but this was earlier than usual, he wanted to get some reading done before Aunt Petunia got up and his jobs would start. So here he was, five thirty in the morning, the moon still out, though only just, picking up the next page to read.

**Nov 30th 1982**

_Mum sent me a letter; Petunia's getting married. Mum is just so happy for her and dad's being dad, not showing his emotion but supporting his darling daughters' decision. I can't believe he agreed to it, really I can't. Dad never liked __Vernon__, called him a "pompous, overweight good-for-nothing". I've never met him myself, but I'm sure he's right, he usually is. Anyway, the wedding is in the summer, so I can attend…YAY (!) (Can you sense the sarcasm?) I don't see why I have to go, Petunia hides the fact that she even has a sister, and she doesn't want me there, I can tell. I'll have to find myself a wizard boyfriend to invite along, just to see the look on her face. You should see the wicked grin coming on my face now._

_In other news; Gryffindor won their match against Ravenclaw, they just have Slytherin to play against now. I don't think I can bear to watch. Gryffindor/Slytherin matches are hard to watch at the best of times, but when most members from both teams are seventh years who want desperately to win the cup for their final year…It's going to be unbearable, I can feel it. I just hope Gryffindor shows some spark of decency towards them, but with James and Sirius on the team, I doubt it._

_The leaver's book is really coming along. Remus agreed to take photos of all the Seventh Years, he is such a sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without his help. And I've managed to convince __Charlotte__ into helping me with the designs. I had to agree to leave her in charge of the "artistic" side of things, but I have enough trouble trying to sort out the writing and organizing where all the photos are going to go to worry about what she's doing. I'll just give my consent or disapproval when she's done._

_I'm struggling to move my quill now, I'm so tired. I need to go down to the kitchens and get some coffee or I'll never get this stupid Herbology essay finished…_

_L.E_

Harry sighed; he could hear Aunt Petunia moving around. Hurriedly he stuffed the parchment under his pillow and then headed downstairs. He didn't return until nearly noon.

**Dec 4th 1982**

_I miss the attention! I can't believe it, but miss the attention. A month ago I would have loved for James to do what he's doing now; leave me alone. But now that he's doing it, I think I'm missing his attention. When he was obsessed with me he was a complete toad. He was rude, he was arrogant and he treated me like I was his property alone; other guys were afraid to look at me in case they woke up to find their leg where their nose should be. But now; he's sweet, he cares about people and he's leaving me alone, everything I've always ever wanted from him. And I can't move for the string of guys asking me out, but it's not the same. It's different and I can't think why it's bugging me so much. Arrhgh! I really want to know why now._

_L.E_

**Dec 10th 1982**

_I did it! A whole month, technically it was longer, but who cares? The fact is I did it and I get a galleon off each of them as reward. I didn't mention that bit, did I? I get a galleon of each of them; I wonder what I'll buy…Maybe a present for Lily for Christmas…Or I might just save it and buy a Wimbourne Wasps Calendar for next year…So many choices._

_I don't know what else to tell you…I got accepted for a desk job at the Ministry, Sirius too. And my mum and dad just celebrated their 20th wedding anniversary. But other than that, nothing's happening…except, maybe something._

_It might be nothing but I noticed something different with Lily. She's got a constant frown, as though she's permanently thinking and every time she sees me in the corridor she turns and goes in the other direction. I don't understand it; I thought I was becoming somewhat more tolerable for her. Obviously not. I haven't been able to talk to the guys about it yet, but I think I will now that stupid bet is over._

_J.P_

**Dec 14th 1982**

_Conceited, selfish, up-himself, bully, arrogant, insensitive, detrimental, disobedient, insubordinate, prankster, rule-breaking son-of-a-toad. All the things I want to remember Potter as being before I write the next bit, the important bit._

_Funny, charming, athletic, good-looking, the most gorgeous eyes known to man, caring, supportive, all the things I see Potter as now._

_Its funny how, in a little over a month, your entire perception of someone can change completely. How you can think one thing and then suddenly you think the complete opposite. Potter always seemed like a show-offish, spoilt little brat to me but lately, seeing a new side of him, I feel myself starting to…like him. Merlin help me, it's a scary feeling._

_We've been working together in Transfiguration (Stupid McGonagall thought I needed help. Me of all people!). And he's been really good with me. I've found that, since I have to work with him for five hours a week, I may as well stop avoiding him (which I still can't give a reason why I was doing), so I have. I've actually found myself doing a bit of subtle flirting the worst bit is I'm finding myself getting happy about the fact that he's subtly flirting back. It means he's not completely over me and he's not completely given up on me either (Why am I happy about that?)._

_I thought writing all this down would help me make sense of it all, but look, it's just bringing out more questions for my already confused mind. I'm going to kill that boy, even when he's being nice he's irritating!_

_L.E_

Harry laughed; he wished he'd been there, to see all this happening. Or even better, he wished Voldemort had never killed them so he could have heard all this first-hand instead of reading their diaries. Because reading these, to him, seemed like invasion of privacy. Still, he went to the next couple of sheets of parchment.

**Dec 16th 1982**

_We won! It was only a practice Quidditch match, but we won. It makes me hopeful for the real thing, not that I wasn't already. I mean, come on, we're playing Slytherin._

_J.P_

**Dec 23rd 1982**

_It's scary how some things can just come together, and while they make perfect sense, are completely scary._

_I was talking to Dumbledore before, showing him a rough version of the Leavers Book. He seemed really happy with it, said me and my team were, and this is a direct quote, "some of the most creative people to ever walk through these halls". I was so happy. But I was leaving he said the most peculiar thing, and you have to remember that Dumbledore says weird things every single day. But this wasn't his usual weird; this was a weird that made sense. He said "We all want answers, but can we handle the truth? You have worked hard to find one truth, you never realised there was another right under your nose."_

_Now, at the time it didn't make sense, but I was thinking about what he said when Remus came to talk to me later in the afternoon. We talked about general stuff until he had to leave; before he left he said something to me. He said, "No matter what he says or does, they're has only ever been one girl for James. It's not nice for her to keep him hanging on, especially when she feels the same." I nodded in agreement, thinking he was making a general statement about the girl James was talking about a few weeks ago._

_It wasn't until a few minutes ago I realised; he was talking about me. And the more I thought about it the more I realised he was right, and the more Dumbledore's words made sense._

_Those questions I had. I have answers for them now. Why was I avoiding him? So he didn't guess the truth. Why was I happy he hadn't given up on me? Because if he had, then there was never any hope. I think, maybe, possibly, what they've both been getting at, what the realisation I've come to means, is that I like James. I think I always have. That whole hating James thing? It was a cover up, so he didn't guess. I was afraid that if he knew, he would have some kind of hold over me for the rest of my life. But now, I'm not afraid, because if my thoughts are true then he feels exactly the same. And that's maybe not such the bad thing I thought it was._

_I'm going to tell him. Soon._

_L.E_

Harry went to help prepare supper for the Dursley's; it was with an anxious anticipation that he returned to his bedroom. There were just three sheets of parchment left to read, and the closer Harry got to the end, the more he didn't want to read it. To know a part of his past he had been denied, it seemed extraordinary to finally have this knowledge, to finally know the truth. But his desire to know outweighed any other feelings of trepidation he may have felt, and so Harry read the next parchment.

**Dec 25th 1982**

_Christmas Day, one of the best days of the year, but this one has yet to be perfect. I spent this one in my room, thinking. I've opened my presents already all I got was books. I sometimes think no thought goes into buying presents for me. People just think 'Lily likes to read. Let's buy her a book.' But then I realise how horrible I'm being, especially when I look at the tiles and realise they're all about things I'm interested in. But there was one present, it wasn't a book, and the care and deliberation that went into buying it…I didn't think anyone knew me so well, but it turns out they do._

_It arrived by owl early this morning, woke everyone in the dorm up (although to be honest I'm surprised they weren't already up). It was a small box, about 10x10cms, inside it was a layer of lily leaves. On top of them rested the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my life. A tiny owl lay sleeping, I could tell it was still only young because it didn't fly the minute I opened the box, but I could tell it would only be a small owl from its size. It just lay there, sleeping, and then it opened its eyes. Dark blue eyes shone from the light brown feathers that surrounded them, and I immediately fell in love with it._

_My last owl died during the summer, my parents said they would buy me a new one, but they never got around to it, and this had to have been off someone from the Wizarding world because of the way it arrived. There wasn't a long puzzle in working out who it was off because the other girls, who were just as besotted with the creature as I am, were trying to show me a message written on the underside of the lid._

**_Lily,  
I saw this and thought you might like it. I know how much you loved Denni, but every witch needs an owl. She's called Loshi (Don't ask, Sirius named her).  
Love James._**

_I squealed and the girls eyed me oddly, I told them to go away, I needed to think, and they looked at each other with smug knowing looks before departing. And so what I've been doing since then is thinking, well except for that thank you kiss I gave James about ten minutes ago. It was a good kiss, and everything I needed to know about how he feels about me was told. So I think, maybe, it's time 'soon' became 'now'._

_L.E_

**Dec 25th 1982**

_I always liked Christmas, all those presents, spending uninterrupted time with my friends, having that one day when I can forget about anything else going on in the world. Well this Christmas was exactly like that but more so._

_I got some great presents; Padfoot gave me a book of blank parchment, he said that with how much I've been writing in my diary lately I'll want to be writing my memoirs next. Moony agreed and gave me his present, apparently he and Wormtail teamed up together because Peter didn't get me anything, and there's no way either of them would have been able to afford it on their own. It was a solid oak box, quite light considering, inside was a set of quills and different coloured inks. They weren't the usual kind either, each quill is tipped with gold at the end, and when combined with the ink it's the best feeling to write with. The book off Sirius fits into the box too. Obviously the three of them had thought of all this together._

_My dad sent me the usual things, new robes, Honeydukes sweets, some extra money. There was a letter off him too, just telling me how much I was missed and how he'd see me in the summer. It was nice, but I wish he'd buy something a bit different each year, instead of sending me the same things. I guess he doesn't know what to buy me, mum always did that stuff, or so dad says anyway._

_My best present of all came from the most surprising source. A gentle but passionate, warming kiss from my darling Lily. I don't know how long it lasted, it seemed like forever, but when it was over she very quietly walked away up to her dorm. No one saw her again until dinner when, to my great surprise, she sat next to me. She didn't speak to me for the whole time we there, but it was enough just to be sat next to her. As people filed out of the room she took a hold of my hand and asked me to go outside with her. Trying not to seem too eager, I agreed._

_Now, there are two things you have to remember here. Christmas at Hogwarts is amazingly cold, for her to suggest coming out here, she had something important to say. Also, this was Lily Evans, willingly speaking to me. It definitely had to be something important. And important it was. I'm going to write the whole thing out so I don't forget._

**_"Lily what-"_**

**_My words were cut off by another one of her kisses; any chills I was feeling from the icy wind vanished. When she pulled away she didn't walk off like last time. Instead she looked up at me, so many emotions in her eyes I couldn't even begin to identify them. But her words, them I understood._**

**_"James, you have no idea how much thinking I've been doing lately. How much I've wanted to pretend that everything that was happening, everything I was feeling, was just a big joke. But it's not, is it? I…I like James, I really like you, and I know this is really unfair of me to be telling you. How long have you wanted me to tell you? And every single time I say 'no'. Then you go and you don't pester me and you act like a decent human being and you move on. Then, I realise. I realise just how much I like James Potter and I realise how long for but most importantly, I realise that no matter how much you act like you don't like me anymore, you do, sometimes so much that it hurts. And I know, because I feel the same."_**

**_She had more to say, I could tell, but I'd tried to interrupt so many times already, and she was just carrying on, trying not to lose her flow, so I interrupted her in the best way I possibly could. I kissed her. And when I pulled back I could see a single tear working its way down her cheek. I brushed it away gently and she looked up at me, her beautiful green eyes watching me intently. And then,_**

**_"Go out with me." And the laughter that followed._**

**_We both asked each other at the time, and in that moment, that single beautiful moment, so much which was unsaid was understood and though no acceptance was spoken we both took each others hands and went back into Hogwarts, a couple._**

_Merlin, that has to be my best Christmas present ever, and I hope there will be much more like it. Everyone's happy for us, even Dumbledore popped down to say it was about time, but that he hoped we would both maintain a professional attitude to our duties within the school. And this big grin on my face, I don't think it's ever going to go. Not so long as my little miracle sits beside me, sleeping as I write with the book on my knees so that my other arm can be around Lily._

_Lily Evans, my perfect miracle._

_J.P_

Harry's joyful laughter was mixed with silent tears. So that was what had happened, it was nothing like he'd expected, but on thinking about it he wasn't even sure what he'd thought had happened. He'd had ideas, but none of them seemed to fully expand into ideas. They were all just random images in his mind, but now, now he had a full complete picture and he was glad of it. He knew more about his parents now than he ever could have learnt from talking to people. He doubted even Sirius would have known the finer details of the working of either parents' minds. How neurotic Lily could be, or how 'loved-up' James could feel about her. He would know to some effect, but even though he'd read the same words as Harry, Sirius couldn't have understood. But Harry, he understood, as though he had been inside their heads, he understood. And that was more than enough. He silently thanked Sirius for making sure he received these, he silently thanked Remus for making sure they got sent to him and he silently thanked his parents for writing everything down. Without that he could never have known, he could never have experienced such a miracle.

* * *

**18th July 1983**

_It's weird, how much a life can be changed in less than a year. I mean, who'd have thought that when I came back in September I'd have ended the year on such a brilliant high? Loshi is doing fantastic, she's fully grown now, and fits in the palm of my hand she's so small. I love James for buying her for me, but mostly, I love James for being James. I can't believe it took us so long for us to get together, it seems like we've been together for ages. I can't see us ever being apart now. In fact, I'm not even sure if I want to be. We haven't really discussed what happens when we leave Hogwarts tomorrow, but I hope we don't drift away, he's become a big part of my life now. Him and his friends, who'd have thought I'd ever say the Marauders were a big part of my life?_

_And the Leavers Book, my pride and joy. It looked so good when we were done. We used the same shade of blue as Loshi's eyes as a felt-like material, making the cover a soft deep blue colour. On it was the Hogwarts crest and the years below it, 1976 – 1983 put on in a soft yellow colour. Inside a page was dedicated to each student, and there was a list of every member of staff at Hogwarts in those seven years. There were pictures of events of our time throughout Hogwarts. From triumphs at Quidditch, to OWL result days, even a couple from the NEWT's. And there were general pictures of day-to-day life and dances and Hogsmeade trips. It just captured our everyday life. And the last few pages are filled with inspiring comments made by every-single one of us that are graduating this year. James says it's "something only sheer brilliance could have created." I know he's only flattering my ego, but it's nice to hear and I have at least acknowledged that I had a little (ok, a lot) of help creating it._

_You want to hear the best thing? I'm allowed to take a guest to Petunia's wedding so I'm not alone. James has already agreed to go, I can't wait to see the look on her face!_

_I have to go now; James wants to show me something before we leave Hogwarts forever. It's still a strange thought, but I don't want to dwell on it too long. Hogwarts has been my home for the past seven years and now I'm leaving it, but I won't forget it. Some of my happiest memories will be about Hogwarts and the people in it, but it's time for me to move on with my life now. And, though the future of what that life holds for me is uncertain, I'm determined to make the best of it, and be happy in everything I do…Hopefully with James by my side._

_L.E_


End file.
